


Ideas

by Wintercore



Category: no fandom in particular
Genre: Other, fic ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintercore/pseuds/Wintercore
Summary: Just some ideas that I’ll probably never get around to writing
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t pay attention to this I’m just rambling, no specific fandoms/ships are listed here feel free to use my ideas (even if they aren’t that detailed)

Idea 1: School for good and evil au (unable to tell who is ‘good’ or ‘bad’, there is no good or bad just perception)

Idea 2: secret black bow

Idea 3: CHIMERA

Idea 4: Parties are for losers

Idea 5: just vent fics

Idea 6: puella magi madoka magica (magical girls go funny)

Idea 8: *forces emotional trauma and real life events into fictional characters just to feel real for five seconds*

Idea 9: pjo (???)

idea 10: killing your abusive ex


	2. Diary time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more rambilings

I fuckin love Vocaloid I wanna make so many Vocaloid aus but my stubborn brain won’t let me write something that isn’t exciting every single second


	3. God

I’d love to make a fic where Bucky is psychotic (I’m psychotic) but like what would happen? What would it even be about? The effects of childhood abuse on the brain and how it can lead to psychotic symptoms or the effects of a drug overdose? But then again I don’t want people to think that I’m romanticising the disorder like that’s me!!! That’s literally me!! I did that, now I’m here suffering for it


	4. Love live and bandori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some love live ideas :(

I really really wanna make several of these one shot things but alas I’m so hyper focused on danganronpa :(

Love live

a) MERMAID AU

b) ROYALTY AU

c) S W A N L A K E A U

Bandori:

see the above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna hmu to talk about ll or bandori pls do


	5. Chapter 5

I really, really, wanna make a bandori dr au but I'm stupid and body won't let me type that


	6. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS BEFORE???

INSTEAD OF A DR AU HOW ABOUT A YTTD AU? I MEAN OUT OF THE TWO FRACHISES YTTD IS SUPERIOR SO :DDDDD


	7. More bandori and love live ideas

Puella... Magi... Madoka...


	8. Rant ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a rant

People on this site really do hate people with mental illnesses don't they.

I dont mean the 'basic' ones (even though I have seen horrible interpretations of them too) I'm talking 'big' ones like DID/DDONS, NPD, psychosis and many more. I'm sick and tired of most of the fics being horror themed, written by singlets and unpsychotics that make us look like villains and monsters. I struggle enough with my disorders as it is and I can't stand the way we're treated online as well as in real life.

Not to be that bitch but if you don't have a disorder don't write it maybe? Trust me you'll regret it


	9. WONDER EGG PRIOROTY!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THIS ANIME GO WATCH IT NOW I'M VIBING IT'S SO GOOD

What if I made a llsif... Wep... Au...


End file.
